Poems from the Heart
by cunning bird
Summary: A collection of three poems from Moriartys POV, Sherlocks POV, and Johns POV. I made these awhile ago and finally decided to post it on here so you all could read them as well. I hope you enjoy them, and they aren't too bad. I'm not really sure what to put in a summary about a poem, so just read it if your curious. Feedback is always welcome! Enjoy! :)
1. Moriarys Poem

**JM Poem**

Roses are bright

Sherlocks coat black

I meant what I said,

When I said IOU a fall.

And now here we are,

On the top of Saint Bart's

John is below, which means so is your heart.

Theres no way out,

Unless my men see you fall,

See you jump down to the ground.

You're on the side of the Angels

And you say your not one?

Ah, but you are.

That's what makes this so fun!

Your dear friend John,

What would he say?

Without you here his days will be quite gray.

But off you pop,

No more delay.

I'll pull the trigger and you'll jump to your grave.

Because don't you see?

It's better this way.

Staying alive was so boring anyway.

Now three years later, or was it four?

I'm not dead either!

See? I'm not a bore.

That little video came just in time

A East wind is blowing,

Soon it'll be time.

Soon you'll be finished,

And John and little Mary.

Oh, and whats this?

I hear she's having a baby.

Oh, that'll be hard

To find it gone

Ah, but don't you see?

The game is once again on. :)

**Yay or nay? I honestly had a lot of fun writing this one haha. And its actually the first fandom one I've even written, followed by Sherlocks and then Johns. So they are posted in the order that I wrote them. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

**cunning bird**


	2. Sherlocks Poem

**SH Poem**

Blood is red

Your face is blue

I'm sorry John,

It was either me or you

So I took the jump

There was no other way

It is just a trick, a ploy, a game.

The apple is rotten,

All depts are paid.

IOU is what he had claimed.

Well now I have jumped,

It is all done.

John I am sorry,

But this had to be done.

I heard what you said

When you were at me 'grave'

I was watching, you see

Making sure you were safe.

Oh, it broke my heart

Hearing the words you said.

I was right there,

I wasn't dead!

But I couldn't tell you,

Couldn't give you a sign

As much as I wanted it to be so.

So in three years,

I will come back.

And I won't be dead.

Your face is red

My eyes are blue.

John, I _am_ sorry

Please believe me

It was either me or you.

Mary is shocked,

You are quite mad.

I know I caused you pain,

But I didn't realize how bad.

You punched me thrice,

There was blood in my nose.

John, I didn't realize that you had fallen as well.

My eyes are wide,

Mary's face black.

John, Mary is lying

She shot me in the chest.

**Theres the second poem! Next one will be last. I hope these two haven't been too awful! If you can't tell, I don't have too much confidence in my poems (or fanfics) haha. But they are super fun to write, and I figured theres gotta be someone out there who will enjoy reading this, so here it is! **

**cunning bird~**


	3. Johns Poem

**JW Poem**

Your voice is shaky

My cell phone warm

Why would you do this?

Jump from the top.

Your coat is flapping,

My voice is pleading

Isn't it fitting,

That the sun isn't shining.

I asked you please,

You still jumped from the roof

Why not me instead of you?

I stood frozen in shock,

In disbelief

What I was seeing just must be a dream.

Oh, I still hear that crack.  
See your body so still,

Paler than normal

And the sidewalk blood filled.

I went to your grave,

I said don't be dead.

I wasn't aware that you heard every word I said.

And for two long years

I was just half.

Incomplete,

Like after Afghanistan.

Your accent is fake

My fury is not

How could you do that?

Why did you fake the fall?

Mary is shocked,

I am quite mad.

I could kill right now,

Even though I had pleaded for you not to be dead.

Of course I get kidnapped,

And almost burned.

But gosh have I missed this,

This familiar burn.

Your heartbeat is slowing,

My heart is breaking.

No, not again

Please don't let this be happening

Of course you come back,

Like the drama queen you are.

Only after you give me a scare.

Though I'm not sure how,

All that matters is you aren't dead anymore.

**Anyways, so that's the last of them! I hope it wasn't too awful, and that you enjoyed them all. I was at first going to do a Mary poem too, but... 1) I don't like her that much, and 2) she's a lot harder to write a poem for lol. Anyways, reviews are always welcome, as well as construtive critism (as long as its constructive, and not you just hating on my poems. In that case, go read something else). So... anyways! Hope you all have a good day :). **

**cunning bird~**


End file.
